havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil Rune's Challenge
Arakas, 9:28 PM When the white clears, you are in the home of Quill's aunts in Enora. You hear a faint sobbing sound in the next room. It's the bedroom you and Quill shared while there. Rune, 9:29 PM Rune sits up and heads in there. Arakas, 9:31 PM You see one of Quill's aunts sobbing over his bed. And in the bed, is Quill. His body lifeless, pale and unmoving. It's not like any time you've ever seen him. Rune, 9:31 PM ((Do I know I'm in a challenge/test thing which might be an illusion?)) Arakas, 9:32 PM ((In this moment, you can't remember that. You might know it deep down, but this feels real. You remember Quill getting sicker. And you remember him passing." Rune, 9:33 PM Rune tentatively pats one of the aunts on the shoulder. Arakas, 9:34 PM She pulls away and glares at you. You are not welcome. You are a monster. Arakas, 9:34 PM You see a shadow come in from the doorway. It casts over the scene. Rune, 9:34 PM … oh. Arakas, 9:35 PM You look and you see an all too familiar and unwelcome figure. It's the Marquis. But he's not smug like usual. He's...mournful. He is carrying a small bouquet of black roses. Arakas, 9:35 PM Marquis: "...I...I assume these are appropriate." Rune, 9:36 PM Yes, but I doubt you're welcome either. Arakas, 9:36 PM Marquis: "...that's fair. ...I know what it's like to lose someone close to you." Arakas, 9:37 PM Marquis: "...I know how badly you'd want to just...fix it. To fix him." Rune, 9:37 PM Don't offer me a deal or I will set you on fire. Rune, 9:38 PM Rune rubs her eyes, because they're itchy, she obviously isn't crying or anything. Arakas, 9:38 PM Marquis: "Don't you see what I could give you? I wouldn't just bring him back, I'd give you these past few months back. Time that you wasted on this foolish quest. Time he spent bedridden." Arakas, 9:38 PM Marquis: "...don't you deserve a real life together?" Rune, 9:39 PM Rune actually doesn't set him on fire. Rune, 9:39 PM Rune goes for his eyes with her talons instead. Arakas, 9:39 PM Marquis: "GAAAHHHHHH!" Arakas, 9:40 PM Marquis: "...you're a fool!" Rune, 9:40 PM SHUT UP, SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! Arakas, 9:41 PM He pulls his hands away from his eyes and you see the spider eyes behind them. Black, putrid blood pours down his face. Arakas, 9:41 PM Marquis: "Why? ...How can you not accept this? Every possible answer is right there for you and...NOTHING!" Rune, 9:42 PM I HATE YOU! GO AWAY! JUST GO AWAY! WHY DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE??! Arakas, 9:42 PM The Marquis nods and he walks away. Arakas, 9:43 PM A voice sounds behind you. "Tell me...was it just because it was him?" Arakas, 9:44 PM As you turn you see a figure who is not instantly familiar to you. You get a sense of familiarity from him and his red robes...but it's like remembering a long distant dream. It's fuzzy and imperfect. Arakas, 9:44 PM Figure: "If I said I could bring him back, give you both a simple life...what would you say?" Rune, 9:46 PM I don't know who you are or why you're here but go away. Leave me alone. LEAVE ME ALONE! Rune, 9:46 PM Rune runs out of the cottage, hands over her ears. Arakas, 9:46 PM As you run out of the cottage, you run...into a void. An empty white void. Arakas, 9:47 PM The figure is standing there, but now you recognize him. It's Hume, the challenge holder. Arakas, 9:47 PM Hume: "Well...I guess that was a win." Arakas, 9:47 PM Hume: "I would like an answer though. And I would like to apologize. I said it would be much harder." Rune, 9:48 PM Rune sniffles. Rune, 9:48 PM Quill would be really mad at me. Rune, 9:49 PM Whether I like simple or not, he doesn't. Arakas, 9:49 PM Hume smiles. "That is a good answer. I'd call this a victory. I am not the best at this, but would you like a hug. Rune, 9:49 PM Rune sniffles again. Rune, 9:49 PM Yeah. That was mean, though. Arakas, 9:50 PM Hume nods. "I know. I apologize." Arakas, 9:50 PM Hume gives you a hug. It's actually very warm and very soft. Like being hugged by a heated pillow. Rune, 9:50 PM Rune sniffles again. Rune, 9:50 PM Rune does hug him, though. Rune, 9:51 PM I'm getting snot all over you. Arakas, 9:51 PM Hume: "It's alright. I exist in a quantum state. Your snot cannot actually effect me." Rune, 9:51 PM I'm not sorry. Arakas, 9:53 PM Hume: "Well, I am. ...I'm also sorry for what comes next, it's going to pinch a bit." Rune, 9:54 PM Okay.